EL SUEÑO DE UNA NOCHE DE VERANO
by gabriel black
Summary: Una historia de Shakerpeare con personajes de Harry Potter.¿Qieren saber màs? Pues leanla.quiero pedir disculpas por el gran lio que yo he formado y ahora si capitulo 2 espero
1. Default Chapter

**EL SUEÑO DE UNA NOCHE DE VERANO**

**Estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Yo solo los he cogido prestados por un tiempo. Y la historia es de Shakespeare. Estoy hecho todo un plagiador. Pero que quieren es mi primer fic y la falta de experiencia no me permite tener ideas propias. Aunque he hecho algunas reformas de la historia original. Bueno resumiendo que empiece la historia.**

**Cap 1.**

La historia comienza en un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra, Hogsmeade (les suena el nombre) es un pueblo tranquilo con sus tiendas, sus casas, nada fuera de lo común.

Pero esperen un momento hay un grupo de gente reunida y parece que están discutiendo algo importante, vamos a acercarnos a ver de que se trata.

Los digo que no podemos representar esa obra- dijo un chico.

¿Por qué no Seamus? ¿Qué tiene de malo?- dijo otro chico.

Porque nos falta la protagonista femenina- dijo Seamus.

No nos hace falta, uno de nosotros puede hacer de mujer- dijo un chico de cara redonda y simpática.

¬¬ Neville, ninguno de nosotros puede o quiere hacer de mujer- dijo Seamus.

Claro que si, Colin puede hacerlo- dijo mirando a un chico menudo y de aspecto infantil.

No estoy dispuesto a dejar que me humillen de esa manera ¬¬.

O vamos piensa en el premio, ese dinero nos vendría muy bien podríamos montar nuestra propia compañía de teatro- dijo Neville.

Al oír eso los demás se lo pensaron mejor y empezaron a miran a Colin de manera distinta, como si lo estuvieran estudiando.

¿Qué?-dijo Colin un poco asustado por la forma en la que le estaban mirando sus compañeros.

Uhm... con un poco de maquillaje, una peluca y la ropa adecuada...- dijo Dean mientras se mesaba la barbilla. La verdad es que podría pasar por una chica.

¡¡¿¿Qué!. Me niego no pienso hacerlo. Comenzó a caminar hacía tras, hasta que topo con un pared. No podéis obligarme.

No pero podemos chantajearte- dijo Seamus mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

No tenéis nada con lo que poder chantajearme- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Cierto . Pero tenía que intentarlo.

¬¬.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras en otra parte , el alcalde de la región, intentaba arreglar un problema entre familias.

Ha ver si lo he entendido- decía el alcalde mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa, su hija Pansy me ha dicho que se llamaba. Bien su hija Pansy estaba prometida con Draco Malfoy, pero han roto porque él se ha enamorado de otra mujer. Que es su hija no señor Weasley.

Sí –dijo el señor Weasley.

Pero resulta siguió el alcalde que su hija esta enamorada de este joven, que se llama...

Harry Potter, señor.

Si gracias Harry. Y supongo que tu también estas enamorado de Ginny.

Sí señor estoy enamorado de ella y espero que nos podamos casar- dijo mientras la cogía de la mano.

Eso nunca va ha ocurrir Potter no mientras yo pueda impedirlo- dijo Draco mirándolo desafiante.

-Mira Weasley habló el padre de Draco. Te interesa que se realice este matrimonio, sabes también como yo que esta boda os ayudaría a ti y a tu familia a mejorar social y económicamente. Deberías estar agradecido de que mi hijo haya posado sus ojos en tu hija -dijo mirándola con desprecio. Aunque sigo sin entender que le ha visto.

Nunca obligaría a Ginny a hacer algo que ella no quisiera y mucho menos un matrimonio por interés- dijo el señor Weasley enfurecido.

En eso el señor Weasley tiene razón, su hija ya es mayor de edad y nadie la puede obligar a casarse, por muy enamorado que pueda estar su hijo señor Malfoy. No pienso tomar cartas en el asunto, lo que si les voy a decir es que dejen que ellos- dijo mirando a Draco, Ginny, Harry y Pansy tomen sus propias decisiones .

Pero... es mi última palabra señor Malfoy- dijo el alcalde. Y ahora si me disculpan tengo una reunión importante- dijo levantándose de la butaca y acompañándoles a la puerta. Espero que todo se solucione les dijo a Harry y a Ginny cuando salían por la puerta.

Eso espero yo también- dijo Harry, aunque el ya tenía una solución en mente.

Crees que hayas podido ayudar en algo Remus- dijo una mujer joven que entro por una puerta .

No lo creo Malfoy es un hombre bastante poderoso y por regla general suele salirse con la suya. ¿Y tu como sabes lo que ha pasado? ¿No habrás estado escuchando detrás de la puerta verdad, Tonks ¬¬?

Bueno... solo la ultima parte, yo no quería escuchar pero hablabais tan alto que no ha podido evitarlo.

Cambiando de tema yo venía para hablarte de la función de teatro...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El señor Weasley, el padre de Pansy Lucius Malfoy y su hijo ya se han marchado, quedando solamente Harry y Ginny.

Ginny vamos di que sí.

¡Fugarnos!. Harry no puedo hacerle esto a mi familia, no podemos irnos así sin más es...

Malfoy nunca dejara que nos casemos. La única solución que nos queda es que nos casemos a escondidas, y eso solo puede ser si nos vamos esta misma noche cuando todo el mundo este durmiendo. Conozco un atajo que hay en el bosque que nos llevara a la carretera principal. Para cuando se quieran dar cuenta, nosotros ya estaremos llegando a Londres donde nos podremos casar sin nadie que nos lo impida. Ya sé que tu preferirías

una boda con toda tu familia, y yo también pero es la única manera. Mira mi padrino vive en Londres el nos ayudara, y cuando volvamos ya estaremos casados y Malfoy no podrá hacer nada.

Esta bien ¿cómo lo vamos ha hacer?

Esta noche a las nueve en esta misma plaza. Llévate solo lo que necesites, no hay que levantar sospechas.

De acuerdo esta noche a las nueve. Y dándose un último beso se despidieron.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que alguien había estado escuchando toda la conversación, y que esa persona era Pansy.

Así es que los tórtolos piensan fugarse esta noche eh. Creo que hay alguien a quien le puede interesar esta información.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Después de mucho discutir, suplicar y amenazar, consiguieron convencer a Colin de que se disfrazara de mujer.

Bueno entonces estamos todos de acuerdo, no- dijo Seamus mirando a los demás. Quedamos esta noche para comenzar a ensayar la obra.

Sí, pero una pregunta. ¿Por qué tenemos que ensayarla en el bosque?- pregunto Neville.

Porque las demás compañías podrían plagiarnos. Nos ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que nadie arruine nuestra obra. Es única y original, y es nuestra. Muajajaja.

Pero...

Déjalo Neville, cuando se pone así no entiende a razones- dijo Dean mirando a Seamus el cual había puesto los brazos en jarra y se reía a mandíbula batiente con la cabeza echada hacía tras y con cara de psicópata.

Tienes razón, es mejor dejarlo así.

continuara...

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado el primer capitulo? Espero que si. Dejen review por favor para mi es muy importante, ya que mi auto estima como escritor premier depende de ello. Bueno eso y mi ego (esto último era broma).**


	2. cap 2

**Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por el lìo que he montado y dar las gracias a Nayades por ayudarme a resolver el gran enredo que he formado.Muchas gracias Nayades este capitulo te lo dedico. **

**Azkaban25: **Me alegro de que te guste. La verdad es que hacía tiempo que me rondaba por la cabeza escribir este fic, pero no terminaba de encajar los personajes de Harry Potter con los de Shakespeare, pero al final he conseguido un papel para cada uno. Espero que te guste el resto de la historia. Y muchas gracias por decirme lo de los reviews. No lo sabía.

**Nayades: **Es genial encontrar a alguien ha quien también le gusta esta historia. Decidí escribirla, porque me encanta su trama, de todas las obras que escribió Shakespeare esta es mi favorita. Desde que vi la película (la cual te recomiendo) me convertí en un fanático de ella. Si que van a salir las hadas y también los duendes je,je no te voy a decir a quien o quienes he puesto en ese papel prefiero que lo descubras por ti misma je, je, je, ju, ju, ju, ja, ja, ja. ¡Bueno basta! auto control. Bien ya me despido espero que te guste el resto de la historia y puedes estar segura que leeré alguno de tus fics y de que te daré mi opinión.

**Lucy Diamons: **Gracias. El hecho de que leas y leáis el fic y de que dejéis reviews felicitándome me ayuda a seguir escribiendo. Aunque si he de serte sincero el resultado de los capítulos no me termina de convencer del todo. Pero es que simplemente mis neuronas no dan más de si. Espero que sigas dejando tus opiniones a medida que la historia avance, tanto si son buenas como si son malas.

**Cap 2.**

El sol ya se ha puesto, y la gente esta en sus casas disfrutando del calor de sus hogares. ¿Todos?. Bueno no todos exactamente, un joven de unos veintidós años de pelo azabache, bastante revuelto ojos verdes y gafas, esta sentado esperando en uno de los bancos de la plaza. Esta bastante nervioso ya que no deja de mirar su reloj de pulsera. En ese momento en el reloj del ayuntamiento marcan las nueve .

Las nueve piensa nervioso pasándose la mano por el pelo, ¿se habrá arrepentido en el último momento?.

Entonces escucha los pasos de alguien que se acerca por su derecha. Mira y ve que es Ginny.

Ginny -dijo casi susurrando, mientras se levantaba del banco y se acercaba a ella sonriendo.

Creí que al final no vendrías, le dijo mientras la abrazaba. Ella le devuelve el abrazo diciéndole- si he de serte sincera estuve a punto de no venir, pero lo pensé mejor y tienes razón es la única manera de que podamos estar juntos Harry.

Tranquila le dijo acariciándole la mejilla, y mirándola tiernamente todo va a salir bien.

Sí, le contesta ella besándole.

¿Has traído lo necesario? le pregunta el mirando la mochila que lleva en la espalda.

Sí, he cogido algo de ropa y comida por si nos entra hambre -dijo mientras abría la mochila y se la enseña a Harry.

Tan previsora como siempre- dijo sonriendo. De repente se calla y mira hacia tras.

¿Qué ocurre Harry? le pregunta preocupada. El le hace un ademán con la mano para que se calle.

Shhhh creo que viene alguien. Se quedan callados, y oyen unos pasos de gente acercándose y voces.

Será mejor que nos vallamos -dijo Harry mirando hacia donde provenían las voces. Y así los dos amantes se dirigen al bosque.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¿Habéis cogido la ropa, los guiones, todo lo que nos hace falta? les pregunto Seamus a sus compañeros parándose en el mismo sitio donde hace poco habían estado Harry y Ginny.

Yo traigo los guiones- dijo Dean enseñando una carpeta.

Y yo la ropa- dijo Neville con una bolsa en cada mano. Lo que no he podido conseguir ha sido ropa de mujer. La ropa de mi madre le vendría grande a Colin.

No te preocupes Neville. Ya tengo, mi hermana me ha dejado ropa suya de hace unos años. Y una peluca de los carnavales del año pasado. Cuando le he explicado que tendría que vestirme de mujer enseguida se ha ofrecido a ayudarme, y me ha dicho que se ofrece para maquillarme cuando representemos la obra. Eso si esto me lo ha dicho cuando ha podido dejar de reírse, creo que en el fondo esta disfrutando con la humillación de su hermano pequeño.

Vamos Colin no te lo tomes así- le dijo Seamus poniéndole una mano en el hombro, tal vez descubras tu lado femenino.

Si y también puede que haya un accidente durante los ensayos. Un trágicoaccidente- dijo remarcando trágico.

¬¬ .

¬¬ .

Vamos chicos ya déjense de tonterías y vámonos que se esta haciendo tarde- dijo Neville dirigiéndose hacia el camino que llevaba al bosque.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos y se fueron tras Neville.

0o0o0o0o0

Pansy te agradezco que me contaras los planes de Potter y Weasley, pero ya puedes irte a casa no me haces falta- decía un chico de paso decidido que se dirigía hacía ( adivinan donde) si hacía el bosque.

Pero Draquito yo quiero ir contigo, yo... yo quiero estar contigo- le decía Pansy con mirada suplicante.

Pansy- dijo parándose bruscamente y mirándola serio. Yo ya no te quiero, estoy enamorado de Ginebra y puedes estar segura de que se casara conmigo. Acabara dándose cuenta de que soy mucho mejor partido que Potter. Además soy un Malfoy y los Malfoy estamos acostumbrados a conseguir todo lo que nos proponemos.

Eso será si consigues alcanzarlos- le dijo ella mirándole de brazos cruzados.

Claro que les alcanzaré, y ten por seguro que cuando lo haga Potter se va a arrepentir de haberse cruzado en mi camino. Y dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Pansy sola.

Mientras veía como se marchaba, tomo una decisión, iría tras él. No le importaba que le dijera que ya no le quería o que estaba enamorada de otra, estaba dispuesta a recuperarlo costara lo que costase. Y con esta decisión se fue tras él.

0o0o0o0o0

Harry creo que nos hemos perdido- dijo Ginny un poco preocupada. Ya hemos pasado por aquí antes. Este es el mismo árbol en donde nos hemos sentado hace un rato- dijo mirando el tronco de un abeto que estaba en el suelo.

Sí, tienes razón- dijo mirándolo también. Lo siento Ginny no sabía que el camino que llevaba a la carretera principal estaba cortado.

No importa cariño, tu no lo sabías- dijo mientras se sentaba en el tronco. Mira es tarde, estoy cansada y tengo hambre. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es comer algo estoy segura que con el estomago lleno veremos las cosas de otra manera- dijo mientras le daba un sandwich a Harry.

Después de cenar decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer, era pasar la noche allí.

Mañana con la luz del día encontraremos otro camino- le dijo Harry. Ahora deberíamos dormir.

Buscaron un sitio y con unas hojas improvisaron una cama. Se acostaron y cuando Ginny estaba empezando a dormirse, noto como un brazo le rodeaba por la cintura. Ella se giró, y se topo con Harry que le sonreía.

Te quiero- le dijo antes de besarla.

Comenzaron a besarse con todo el amor que se pueden tener dos personas. De ahí pasaron a las caricias, todo iba bien, hasta que Harry empezó a desabrocharle la blusa a Ginny. Ella se dio cuenta y suavemente se separo un poco de el.

Ha... Harry- dijo respirando entrecortadamente no, no estoy segura de querer hacerlo aquí no así.

Ginny...-susurro con la mirada oscurecida por el deseo.

Harry por favor- dijo Ginny poniendo las manos entre los dos y separándole esta vez con más decisión ya que el intento besarla otra vez.

Harry al ver que ella le frenaba, se levanto no quería obligarla a hacer nada que no quisiera.

Lo siento- dijo mirando al suelo. Estaba avergonzado de si mismo. Yo nunca te haría daño lo sabes verdad.

Sí, lo sé. No es que no quiera es solo que... quiero que sea algo especial y la verdad aquí- dijo mirando alrededor no es un sitio muy romántico- esto último lo dijo sonriendo.

Tienes razón- dijo mirando el lugar. Aunque creo que será mejor que esta noche durmamos separados- dijo sonriendo.

Y así lo hicieron, Ginny se quedo donde estaba y Harry se acostó debajo de un árbol que había cerca. Una vez acostados cada uno en sus improvisadas camas, los dos amantes fueron cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

0o0o0o0o0

En otra parte del bosque la compañía de teatro habían encontrado un sitio donde poder ensayar.

Bueno yo creo que este es un buen sitio para ensayar, es tranquilo y nadie nos va a molestar ¿no os parece?- dijo Dean girándose y mirando a los demás.

Sí- dijeron Neville y Colin.

¿Y a ti Seamus que te parece el sitio te gusta?- le pregunto Dean ya que el no había dicho nada.

No esta mal- dijo Seamus mirando de un lado a otro.

Seamus relájate un poco, nadie nos ha seguido. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí- dijo Dean.

Eso no lo sabes, alguien podría habernos seguido desde el pueblo o peor aun podrían estar escondidos detrás de algún arbusto esperando a que nos distraigamos para atacarnos atarnos a un árbol y robarnos nuestra obra.

Esta peor de lo que pensábamos-le dijo Colin a Nevile en voz baja. Este asintió con la cabeza.

Dean simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y opto por no hacerle caso. Bueno, -dijo mirando a los otros dos, será mejor que nos cambiemos de ropa y empecemos con el ensayo.

0o0o0o0o0

Lo que nadie sabía es que en lo más profundo del bosque, donde ningún humano se ha adentrado jamás se estaba organizando una fiesta. Ese lugar más conocido como el Bosque de las Hadas, es lugar de reunión de los duendes, sátiros y hadas donde cada año se reúnen para celebran la llegada del verano. Y en donde como no, no pueden faltar los reyes de las hadas.( A ver si adivinan quienes son)

¡Ya vienen ya están aquí!- grita un duende con un bombín de color verde y nariz respingona.

A lo lejos se empieza a oír el sonido de trompetas y flautas. Y se ve como se va acercando una corte de hadas, las cuales van escoltando un carro dorado adornado con flores. Cuando el carro se detiene, de dentro salen una mujer con el pelo castaño y rizado con flores en el pelo, la cual lleva un vaporoso vestido blanco el cual resalta su figura, es realmente hermosa.

Y un hombre pelirrojo que lleva unos pantalones también blancos y una enredadera que le cruza el pecho, también bastante apuesto, los cuales están...discutiendo.

Ron, admítelo- le dice la reina- yo soy más inteligente que tu.

¡¿Qué! Eso nunca- le dice el rey cruzándose de brazos.

Acaso tengo que recordarte quien soluciono la trifulca entre los duendes- le dice mirándole de manera un poco arrogante.

Ja, esto es increíble Hermione- le contesta el ofendido yo también ayude.

O si, a que se repartieran el oro- le contesta Hermione burlona.

Bueno esto es... pero es interrumpido por una de las hadas de su corte.

Ahm... sus excelencias- dice la hada un poco cohibida ya esta todo preparado para la fiesta. Entonces Ron y Hermione se dan cuenta de que todos les están mirando. Y un poco avergonzados, la reina dice- oh pues que empiece.

Todos asienten y sonríen celebrando la llegada del verano.

Yo me voy- dice Ron- no estoy de humor para fiestas. Esto no se quedara así- le dice a Hermione antes de desaparecer.

Hermione se queda un poco perpleja por esta contestación, pero enseguida le quita importancia diciéndose así misma que ya se le pasara, y se dirige a la fiesta.

0o0o0o0o0

No me lo puedo creer humillarme de esa manera delante de todos mis súbditos- pensaba tumbado en la hierba mirando al cielo. Le demostrare que no necesito su ayuda para resolver problemas. En eso estaba cuando oyó unas voces que provenían del bosque. Decidió acercarse para ver de que se trataba.

Draco espera no vallas tan deprisa- decía Pansy a la cual le costaba seguir su ritmo.

¡Pansy te he dicho que te fueras a casa!- le grito el exasperado. ¡Cuantas veces voy a tener que decírtelo! ¡Vete a casa, llora por mi unos días y búscate a otro!

Yo no quiero a otro te quiero a ti, y no voy a dejarte en paz hasta que vuelvas conmigo- le dijo ella cortándole el camino.

Ah si... entonces el la miro de una manera diferente. ¿Estarías dispuesta a cualquier cosa?. Pansy, Pansy ¿qué crees que pensarían tus padres si te oyeran hablar de esa manera? –le decía mientras se acercaba a ella.

¿Que qué quieres decir?-ella comenzó a caminar hacía tras un poco asustada, con tan mala suerte que se tropezó con una piedra y calló al suelo. Momento que Draco aprovechó para salir corriendo y dejar a Pansy tirada en el suelo.

Ron que lo había visto todo pensó que ya sabía como demostrarle a Hermione que no necesitaba su ayuda para resolver problemas.

Continuara...


	3. cap 3

**¡Buenas! Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que últimamente no he estado muy inspirado. Pero creo que la crisis ya ha pasado y que pronto volveré a escribir como antes. cof cof. Al final el capitulo 3 va ha ser un poco más corto de la que esperaba. Ya que en un principio tenía pensado dividir el fic en cuatro capítulos, y hacer el tercero mássss largo pero si lo hiciera así, tardaría más en subirlo y no quiero hacerlos sufrir. En fin ya les dejo de molestar con mis problemas existenciales. Espero que disfruten del cap. **

**Cap 3.**

Caminando por el bosque y alumbrado únicamente por la luz de la luna llena se encontraba un joven rubio el cual parecía un poco perdido.

¡¡Un poco! ¡Voy a necesitar una brújula para salir de aquí!.

¡Callate Draco yo relato la historia! Bien donde estaba así Draco perdido en el bosque.

Malida sea creo que me he perdido- pensaba Draco Malfoy caminando por el bosque. Al menos me he podido quitar de encima a la pesada de Pansy. Pero me preocupa no encontrar a Potter y Ginebra. Aunque al menos se que no han podido ir muy lejos, ya que el camino que lleva a la carretera principal esta cortado, sonrió ante este pensamiento ya que eso significaba que no podrían estar muy lejos. Estos caminos no parecen los mismos por la noche. Estúpido Potter de verdad creías que te saldrías con la tuya. Cuando esto acabe y este casado con Ginebra, me encargare personalmente de ti.

Después de andar durante cinco minutos mas, decidió sentarse para descansar un poco antes de seguir buscando.

Creo que voy a descansar un poco- dijo sentándose en el suelo y apoyando la espalda en un árbol estoy cansado de tanto caminar. Pero estaba tan agotado, que sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

Ginebra ¿qué demonios le ves al cuatro ojos de Potter?- pensó antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

0o0o0o0o0

Lo tenía decidido, le demostraría a Hermione que podía resolver las cosas sin su ayuda.

Yo también puedo ayudar a la gente tengo iniciativa e ideas propias- pensó. Y ya se a quien le puedo pedir ayuda.

¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Vengan tengo una misión para ustedes!- gritó a la nada.

De repente al lado de Ron aparecieron dos duendes pelirrojos con orejas puntiagudas y sonrisa picara, uno vestía una chaqueta con botones nacarados y pantalón de color verde, mientras que su hermano vestía igual solo que su ropa era de color azul.

Nos llamaba su majestad- dijo Fred haciendo una reverencia un poco burlona.

Su majestad puede contar con nosotros para lo que necesite- dijo George haciendo la misma reverencia.

¬¬ ya veo que ustedes dos no cambian- dijo Ron un poco suspicaz. No crean que les he perdonado la última broma que le gastaron a la reina. Pero en estos momentos es en los únicos que puedo confiar y que están disponibles, ya que todo el mundo esta celebrando la llegada del verano.

Su majestad puede estar tranquilo cumpliremos la misión que nos mande- dijo George.

Sabe que nunca hemos fallado en nada de lo que nos ha pedido- dijo Fred.

Esta bien- dijo suspirando Ron necesito que vallan al valle donde crecen las flores de Cupido. Ya saben donde Cupido disparo por accidente aquella flecha. Quiero que vallan allí y cojan una de las flores y me la traigan.

Enseguida- dijo Fred.

Antes de que termine de decir Cupido ya estaremos de vuelta- dijo George.

Y con estas últimas palabras desaparecieron.

Mientras esperaba a que los duendes volvieran, Ron fue a ver que estaba haciendo la "victima" que había elegido para sus planes.

Perfecto esta durmiendo- dijo mirando a Draco que dormía apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. Esto me facilita mucho las cosas. Lo único que me falta es encontrar a la mortal atraerla hacía el y ¡listo!-pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Después de asegurarse de que Draco no iba a ir a ninguna parte, decidió volver ya que seguramente los duendes ya habrían vuelto con la flor. Y así era, cuando llego lo estaban esperando.

Ya estamos aquí majestad- dijo George enseñándole la flor.

Si que son rápidos.

Lo sabemos- dijo Fred.

Le entregaron la flor, esta era como un tulipán pero más pequeña y de color rojo.

Bien, ¿ustedes conocen los poderes de esta flor?- les pregunto Ron. Fred y George se miraron entre si y negaron con la cabeza.

Esta flor siguió Ron contiene dentro un néctar que provoca que te enamores del primer ser vivo que veas. Es realmente peligrosa, en malas manos podría provocar muchos problemas- dijo mirando la pequeña flor.

Bien, les diré lo que tienen que hacer. Esta noche en el bosque hay dos humanos, un hombre y una mujer y...

Mortales ¿podemos gastarles alguna broma?- pregunto Fred frotándose las manos.

Hace mucho que no nos divertimos con ellos- dijo George con una sonrisa maliciosa.

No les he hecho venir para eso- dijo Ron enfadado. Les he llamado porque necesito que me ayuden a unirlos.

¿?

¿¿?

Ron-suspiró. Por lo que he podido ver y oír, al parecer ella esta enamorada del joven, pero él no le corresponde. Por eso les he pedido que me trajeran la flor de Cupido. ¿lo entienden ahora?

Los duendes pusieron cara de decepción.

Eso no es divertido-dijo George.

A quien le interesa la vida sentimental de los mortales- dijo Fred asqueado.

A nosotros no-dijo Fred.

Desde luego-dijo George.

¿Entonces no aceptan?- pregunto el rey suspicaz.

Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer- dijo Fred.

Y más interesantes- dijo George.

Ya veo. Esta bien tendré que encomendársela a otro- dijo el rey con resignación, pero es una lástima. Porque si la hubieran aceptado, habría levantado el castigo que les impuse - dijo mirándoles de reojo.

Estos se miraron.

Esta bien aceptamos- dijo George.

¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- dijo Fred.

Tienen que poner una gota de néctar en cada uno de los párpados del hombre, ahora esta dormido así es que no tendrán ningún problema. Yo me encargaré de atraerla hacía el mortal, y así cuando se despierte, lo primero que vera será a la joven. En cuanto la vea se enamorara perdidamente de ella por y para siempre.

¿Alguna pregunta?.

No- dijeron.

Bien, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, cuando terminen vuelvan para contarme si todo ha salido bien.

Los dos duendes hicieron una reverencia y con una sonrisa picara desaparecieron.

Y ahora quien es el mejor ¿eh, Hermione?- pensó Ron orgulloso de si mismo.

Lo que Ron no sabía es que "su fantástico plan" no iba a salir como el había pensado, y que las cosas se iban a complicar.

0o0o0o0o0

Pero volvamos a donde están Harry y Ginny. Ajenos a lo que les va a ocurrir, siguen durmiendo placidamente. En especial Harry, el cual no sabe que esta siendo observado por dos duendes.

Este debe ser el hombre al que se refería el rey-dijo Fred mientras se acercaba a él.

Sí, esta durmiendo como nos dijo- dijo George mirándolo de cerca.

Esto va ha ser más fácil de lo que creíamos- le dijo Fred a su hermano indicándole que se girara.

¿Por qué lo dices Fred?- dijo George mirando hacía donde le había dicho el otro. ¡Oh! ya veo-dijo mirando a Ginny que dormía a unos metros de distancia de Harry. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es aplicar una gota en cada párpado como nos han dicho y cuando se despierte y la vea se enamorara de ella- dijo mirando a su hermano.

Sí. ¿Tienes la flor Fred?

Aquí la tienes- dijo Fred entregándosela.

George se acerco a Harry y le aplicó las dos gotas de néctar en los párpados. Bien ya está- dijo apartándose de Harry y mirándolo.

Sabes hay una cosa que no entiendo-dijo Fred.

¿El que hermano?.

¿Desde cuando el rey se inmiscuye en la vida de los mortales? ¿Por qué tiene tanto interés en juntarlos?- dijo mirando a Harry y Ginny.

Uhm-dijo George encogiéndose de hombros. Quien sabe puede que tenga algún motivo en especial. Realmente no me importa demasiado lo que importa es que después de esto podremos volver a utilizar nuestra magia libremente.

Sí. Recuerdas aquella vez que estuvimos cinco años sin poder realizar ni un simple truco-dijo Fred.

Pero valió la pena-dijo George -aun recuerdo las caras que se les quedaron a esos sátiros ja, ja, ja.

Ja ja ja es verdad y lo único que hicimos fue cambiarles la parte inferior de sus cuerpos por otros de gallina.

Pero a ellos no les hizo mucha gracia los sátiros nunca han tenido mucho sentido del humor- dijo George.

No, y la verdad no entiendo porque se enfadaron tanto, nosotros lo hicimos con las mejores intenciones- dijo Fred con falsa inocencia.

Con las mejores intenciones de reírnos de ellos- dijo George.

Fue un buen truco-dijo Fred.

Si y dentro de poco podremos realizar otros mucho mejores- dijo George.

Y con ¡plop! desaparecieron.

Cuando los dos duendes se aparecieron ante el rey se encontraron, con que este estaba cómodamente tumbado en la hierba comiéndose un racimo de uva.

Yaestanaquí.

¿Qué?- dijeron los duendes.

-¡Plup! Que digo que están aquí- dijo Ron tragándose las uvas.

¿Cómo ha salido todo?

Mejor de lo que esperábamos- dijo Fred con una sonrisa picara.

¿Qué quieren decir con mejor de lo que esperaban?

Pues que no estaba solo, la mortal le acompañaba- dijo George.

¿La chica estaba con él?.

Sí, estaba durmiendo a unos metros de distancia- dijo Fred.

Que raro habría jurado que la última vez que le vi estaba solo- se dijo Ron así mismo. Supongo que ella debe haber llegado después de haberme ido. Bueno no importa. Lo que quiero saber es si le han podido aplicar el néctar a la victima digo al mortal.

No se preocupe majestad-dijo George todo ha salido bien. Cuando llegamos estaba durmiendo, como nos dijo.

Así es que no tuvimos ningún problema para ponerle sobre los párpados el néctar-dijo Fred quitándole importancia al asunto.

Perfecto- dijo Ron pues ahora...

Antes de que siga, le recuerdo que tenemos un asunto pendiente- le dijo Fred con las manos en la espalda y poniéndose de puntillas.

Sí nos prometió que si le hacíamos este favor, nos levantaría el castigo- dijo George mirándolo fijamente.

Oh, si es cierto. Lo prometido es deuda así es que- hizo un movimiento con la mano- son libres pueden volver a utilizar su magia.

Muchas gracias majestad- dijo George haciendo una reverencia.

Es el mejor rey que hemos tenido- dijo Fred imitando a su hermano.

Sí, si pero les digo una cosa como vuelvan a hacer una de las suyas, esta vez no seré tan benévolo como la última vez, esta vez...

No se arrepentirá- dijo Fred.

Puede estar seguro de ello- le dijo George.

Esta bien, esta bien pueden irse.

Adiós- dijeron los duendes con el característico ¡plop!.

Acabo de liberar a los súbditos más problemáticos de todo el reino. Creo que me voy a acabar arrepintiendo de esto- pensó Ron dando un suspiró.

0o0o0o0o0

En otra parte, la compañía de teatro estaba ensayando una de las escenas finales de la obra. Ya que Seamus la consideraba una de las más importantes. Es uno de los momentos más emotivos de la obra - decía estirando el brazo hacía delante y cerrando la mano. Según Neville uno de los más románticos.

Dean en cambio empezaba a pensar que su mejor amigo se estaba tomando la obra demasiado en serio, tanto que le empezaba a preocupar su salud mental. Collin...bueno Collin en lo único que pensaba era en lo ridículo que se sentía y que para la próxima función si es que la había se encargaría de buscar a una chica que interpretara el papel femenino.

Así es que las cosas estaban así:

Collin con un vestido blanco que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, con pequeñas flores verdes y una peluca rubia . Dean con un cinturón del que colgaba una espada de plástico, los cuales estaban separados por una sabana blanca que habían colgado en una de las ramas de un árbol, la cual hacía la función de pared y a la que le habían hecho un corte, ya que los amantes se comunicaban a través de la grieta. A Seamus que les explicaba como quería que interpretarán la escena y a Neville que en esos momentos solo miraba ya que él no actuaba en esa parte.

Intenten sentir el dolor del personaje al ver que no puede tocar, ni besar a la persona amada, y que solo puede verla por una simple grieta de pared - decía Seamus de forma dramática. El dolor de saber que no puedes esta con la persona que quieres. El...

Seamus- le dijo Dean tranquilízate quieres ya lo hemos entendido.

Sí, ya sentimos el dolor de los personajes- dijo Collin con burla.

Me alegro de que lo entiendas ricitos de oro- dijo Seamus. Pero yo quiero acción no comprensión.

Si no te callas no podemos ensayar- dijo Collin serio.

Seamus le iba a responder pero fue callado por Dean. Ustedes dos dejen de discutir y sigamos. No quiero estar aquí toda la noche- dijo enfadado.

Vamos Dean no te enfades- dijo Collin solo estamos bromeando. Además tampoco de esta tan mal aquí, nadie nos molesta ni nos observan mientras ensayamos.

Lo que tu digas, pero continuemos.

Pero que equivocado estaba Collin al pensar que nadie les observaba. Porque esa noche contaban con dos espectadores de excepción. Si son nuestros queridos duendes Fred y George, que una vez libres y peligrosamente aburridos se han acercado al oír las voces de Seamus y los demás.

Fred ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?- dijo George con una sonrisa terroríficamente maliciosa.

Creo que si George- le contestó este con la misma sonrisa.

0o0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto la pobre Pansy a la cual Draco había dejado sola y abandonada en el bosque, intentaba encontrarlo llamándole por su nombre.

¡DRACO!- grito. Silencio. ¡DRACO! Volvió a gritar. Pero como única respuesta recibió el ulular de un búho que había allí cerca.

Tengo hambre y estoy cansada- pensaba Pansy abrazándose. Tal vez no debería haber venido ha sido una estupidez. Él nunca me va a volver a ver como antes. Y todo por culpa de esa Weasley. Ella es la culpable de todo, de que Draco ya no me quiera, de que yo este esta noche aquí cuando podría estar en mi casa. ¡La odio!.

Después de un rato de volver a llamar a Draco y de ver que no le contestaba, llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a casa.

Se acabo me voy a casa-dijo enfadada. No encuentro a Draco, y aunque lo encontrara probablemente me volvería a esquivar. Porque de todos los hombres que hay me fui a fijar en él- se reprochaba a si misma.

_-Porque solo contigo se comportaba como es en realidad. Sin mascaras. Sin esa frialdad tan característica en los Malfoy. Porque solo a ti te mostraba esa sonrisa sincera, solo a ti te miraba de aquella forma tierna que hacía que te sonrojaras- _le decía su conciencia.

O al menos así era antes conmigo. Cuando aun... aun...****

No, no voy a llorar- pensó Pansy al notar que se le humedecían los ojos. Lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar el camino por el que he venido e irme a casa. Si mis padres entran en mi habitación y ven que no estoy me...-pero se calló al ver a quien tenía enfrente.

¿¡POTTER!-gritó sorprendida.

¡Potter y Weasley!- volvió a gritar al ver a Ginny durmiendo a poca distancia de Harry.

¿Pero que hacen aquí? ¿Qué hacen durmiendo en el bosque?. A estas horas, ya deberían estar llegando a Londres. A no ser que se hayan perdido y hayan decidido pasar la noche aquí hasta que se haga de día. Pero si Draco los encuentra...

Y en ese momento Pansy, comenzó a tramar un plan. Si Draco los encuentra no les va a dejar marchar, y entonces si que le acabare de perder. Pero si les ayudo a salir de aquí, tal vez...

No pierdo nada por intentarlo- pensó. Y así lo hizo, se acerco a Harry para despertarlo.

Potter, eh Potter despierta- decía Pansy mientras zarandeaba a Harry del brazo.

¿Qué que pasa?- dijo Harry abriendo los ojos medio dormido.

Potter, soy Pansy. Despierta tengo que hablar contigo.

¿Pansy?- dijo Harry despertándose del todo y extrañado ya que no entendía que hacía ella en el bosque. Y mas a esas horas de la noche.

Harry que estaba tumbado se incorporo y se puso las gafas ya que sin ellas veía a Pansy borrosa. Pero cuando Harry levanto la cabeza para preguntarle que hacía allí, las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta.

Fue como si la viera por primera vez, solo que bajo una luz diferente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?- se reprendió mentalmente Harry.

Potter ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Pansy preocupada ya que el simplemente la miraba embobado.

Preciosa- fue lo único que consiguió- susurrar Harry. El cual seguía mirando a Pansy como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida.

Como he podido estar tan ciego-dijo Harry mientras se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba a Pansy.

Ella miro a su alrededor. Quería saber que era eso que le llamaba tanto la atención. Pero no vio nada fuera de lo común, allí lo único que habían eran árboles, arbustos y Weasley durmiendo.

Pero cuando Pansy se giró para preguntarle a Harry que era eso que había despertado tanto su interés, se encontró con la cara de Harry que estaba a poca distancia de la suya y que la miraba (o al menos ella habría jurado) con amor. El ver a Harry tan cerca de ella, la sorprendió y su primer instinto fue alejarse de él.

Potter ¿qué crees que haces?- le pregunto un poco confusa. No entendía que le ocurría pero desde luego se estaba comportando de un modo muy extraño.

Harry al darse cuenta de que ella se apartaba la cogió por la cintura. No, no te vallas. Por favor Pansy no te alejes de mí- le dijo casi en una suplica.

Pansy estaba cada vez más confundida.

¿Te has vuelto loco?. ¡Suéltame!- le dijo enfadada mientras intentaba liberarse del abrazo de Harry.

Pero Harry en vez de soltarla, la acerco más a su cuerpo, y le acaricio la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre. Eres preciosa- le dijo mirándola tiernamente. Ante esto Pansy no supo que hacer. Simplemente se quedo con la mente en blanco.

Pero lo que ocurrió a continuación la termino de shokear del todo.

Harry la beso, de una manera dulce, tierna como si tuviera miedo de que se pudiera romper entre sus brazos.

Continuara...

**Y ahora a contestar a los reviews.**

**Niv Riddle:** Me alegro de que te guste ymuchas gracias por tus cumplidos, me vas a sacar los colores La verdad, es que de todas las obras que escribió Shakespeare Sueño... es mi favorita, mucho más que Romeo y Julieta, supongo que porque no es tan conocida. Cuando leí la historia de Sueño... me gusto pero cuando vi la película me termino de conquistar. La trama, los personajes, todo. Después de eso volví a leer el libro, y he visto la película otras tantas.

**Lucy Diamonds: **Hola Lucy. Náyades me recomendó que leyera alguno de tus fics, y así lo he hecho. He leído tu fic de I used to love her y me ha gustado mucho. Es una buena historia, es romántica y a la vez triste. Realmente me emocione cuando la leí. Y el argumento esta muy bien desarrollado. Espero que actualices pronto.

**Maki-P:** Gracias. Por lo que veo todas las personas que dejáis reviews os habéis leído el libro de Sueño, y que os gusta la versión que he hecho. Me alegro. Aunque seguramente también habrá gente a la que no le guste. Pero mientras a vosotros os guste eso es lo importante. Espero que sigas dejando tu opinión.

**Náyades: **Como te prometí, he leído uno de tus fics más exactamente ¿Lejos del sufrimiento?. Y me ha gustado mucho. Tiene las dos cosas que me encantan, romance y una de mis parejas preferidas que son Harry y Ginny. Lo que no me gusta es que hayas casado a Harry con la (censurado) de la Cho Chang. Por lo demás solo tengo que decirte que..¡me encanta! De verdad esta muyyyy bien. Ahora soy yo el que te pide que subas pronto el próximo cap. Otra cosa como se que te gusta esta pareja usea se H/G te recomiendo que leas Columpio.


	4. cap 4

**Niv Riddle:** Hola Niv gracias por tus ánimos. Y si, en este capítulo se forma el encuentro entre el trío amoroso (supongo que es esa parte como la que consideras tu favorita) aunque solo hay un pequeño adelanto. Para saber el resto tendrás que esperarte al siguiente capítulo de Sueño. Muajajajaja. Espero que te guste el resultado. Y si no te gusta también dímelo. Acepto de todo sugerencias, criticas, comida, dinero...

**Náyades:** ¡Hola amiga!. Elegí a los gemelos para representar el papel de Puck, porque pensé que eran los más adecuados. Aunque al hacerlo he tenido que acoplar sus personalidades a la historia. Con la consecuencia de que también he tenido que desviarme del argumento original. Puck es travieso, y le gusta gastar bromas pero también es servicial a su rey. En cambio los gemelos van (digamos) más a su aire. Quiero decir que ¿tu te los imaginas obedeciendo fielmente a Ron?.Yo tampoco. Solo acuérdate de la historia original, cuando leas el capítulo entenderás de lo que estoy hablando.

**Y ya nada más que decir solo que este va a ser el penúltimo capítulo de Sueño, y también el más largo de los he escrito hasta la fecha. Solo les diré que espero que disfruten el capítulo y que sigan dejando reviews, que a pesar de ser pocos son muy bien recibidos. Muchas gracias.**

**Cap 4.**

Pansy se sentía como en un sueño, no porque le gustara el beso que Harry le estaba dando, sino porque no había asimilado del todo lo que estaba pasando.

Potter, me esta besando- pensó Pansy con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero sin responderle al beso. ¡Un momento!. ¡¿Potter me esta besando!. Y fue en ese momento cuando Pansy fue realmente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero antes de que Pansy pudiera hacer algo por separarse de él, Harry termino el beso con un último roce. Después de mirarla a los ojos y dedicarle una sonrisa, se separo de ella un poco. Después de eso, el primer impulsó de Pansy fue tocarse los labios. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que realmente eso había ocurrido. Su siguiente reacción fue ponerse roja, no solo de vergüenza sino también de rabia.

¿Con que derecho la había besado?- pensaba cada vez más roja si es que eso esa posible. Es más ¿por qué la había besado?.

¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE ME HAS BESADO!- le gritó furiosa.

Harry al verla tan furiosa, se alejo un poco de ella, y le pidió disculpas. -Pansy yo... lo siento, no lo he podido evitar. Pero tampoco me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, es más lo volvería ha hacer. Y sabes por que. Por que te quiero- le dijo recobrando la confianza en si mismo y dando unos pasos hacía delante.

Pansy no estaba segura de haber oído bien.

O.o ¡¿Qué!.

Qué te quiero- le volvió a repetir Harry. No sé como no me di cuenta antes, he estado tan ciego todo este tiempo. Siempre has estado a mi lado y nunca me di cuenta de que... Hay Harry se quedo callado, mirando a Pansy fijamente, la cual no sabía como tomarse todo aquello.

Pansy- dijo Harry haciendo ademán de acercarse a ella de nuevo, pero se lo pensó mejor y se quedo donde estaba. Yo... yo te amo. Esta noche, cuando me he despertado y te he visto a mi lado me he dado cuenta de todo, todo este tiempo he estado engañado. No era de Ginny de quien estaba enamorado sino de ti. Pero si me das una oportunidad, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Para Pansy oír eso fue demasiado. Una de dos o Potter se había comido alguna valla de esas que hay en el bosque y le había afectado de tal forma que le provocaba alucinaciones o era muy buen actor y le estaba gastando una broma realmente pesada. Probablemente lo segundo- pensó Pansy. Así es que decidió acabar de una vez por todas con esa estúpida broma.

Potter te crees que soy idiota. De verdad pensabas que me iba a tragar ese cuento. Que tu estas enamorado de mi- dijo señalándose con el dedo.

No sabía que tenías un sentido del humor tan retorcido. Y pensar que he estado a punto de ayudaros- dijo Pansy mientras miraba a Harry con el ceño fruncido y los brazos bruzados.

Pero Pansy...

No Potter, se acabó- le cortó ella. Esta noche he perdido al hombre que amo (en el sentido más literal de la palabra), estoy cansada tanto física como moralmente, y te puedo asegurar que no estoy de humor para aguantar tus bromas. No se que motivos tienes para querer hacerme esto, pero desde luego no tiene ninguna gracia. ¡Adiós Potter!- dijo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido.

Harry se quedo como clavado en el suelo, la mujer que amaba le acababa de rechazar, y no solo eso sino que además no le creía. Harry sintió como el alma se le partía en mil pedazos. Pero no el no podía quedarse así, tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que Pansy pensara que se había burlado de ella por que no era verdad, él la amaba y desde luego no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella. Tenía que conseguir que le creyera, y con esta decisión y sin ni siquiera dirigir ni una mirada a Ginny se marcho por el mismo camino por donde Pansy se había ido.

Y así la pobre Ginny se quedo sola. Pero cuando aun no hacía ni un minuto que Harry se había marchado, Ginny se despertó sobresaltada.

Que pesadilla tan horrible- pensó con la respiración aun agitada. Parecía tan real.

_Ginny lo nuestro se acabó- le decía Harry con una mirada inexpresiva._

_-¿Qué? ¿Porqué?. Harry por que dices eso._

_- Tenias razón hay demasiados problemas. Nunca podremos estar juntos, Malfoy nunca lo permitiría. Es mejor que lo dejemos._

_-¡No Harry no me dejes te quiero, Harry por favor no te vallas!- gritaba Ginny intentando alcanzar a un Harry que cada vez estaba más lejos._

_-¡¡Harry!- gritó Ginny por última vez antes de despertar. _

Ginny tranquilízate- se decía mentalmente recordando la pesadilla. Solo ha sido un sueño, un estúpido sueño. Harry nunca te dejaría él te quiere. Y muy pronto estaréis juntos y nadie os podrá separar jamás.

Pero cuando Ginny giró la cabeza hacía donde había estado durmiendo Harry descubrió que no estaba. Asustada se levanto de golpe y empezó a buscarlo por los alrededores. Tal vez se había despertado y había ido a dar una vuelta. Pero al ver que no aparecía por ninguna parte y que tampoco le contestaba se empezó a preocupar.

¿Y si le había ocurrido algo?- se preguntó. O vamos Ginny no seas paranoica, que le podría haber ocurrido que le atacara una ardilla rabiosa. Se rió ante este pensamiento. Si es verdad, pero si no le ha ocurrido nada ¿dónde estaba?.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras en otra parte no muy lejos de donde estaba Ginny, Ron se paseaba de un lado a otro bastante agitado. Lo que ese chico le había dicho a la mortal, que cuando despertó y la vio a su lado, se dio cuenta de que la quería. No paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Y por enésima vez, volvió a recordar lo que había visto.

Flasback

Ron se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo, su plan había salido como él (o la menos eso pensaba) esperaba. Gracias a esa pequeña flor y a los dos morales, por fin le podría demostrar a Hermione que no era un inútil. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que el mortal se despertara, el néctar de la flor que le habían aplicado en los párpados los duendes harían el resto. Momento en el cual Ron iría a buscar a Hermione para explicarle lo que había hecho y mostrarle a la feliz pareja. Ante esto no pudo más que sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Pero como aun era pronto, decidió que por una vez que estaba libre de compromisos, y dado que no tenía nada que hacer se fue a dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Hacía mucho que no venía por aquí- pensaba mientras disfrutaba del silenció de la noche. Por eso cuando oyó una voz que provenía de detrás de unos arbustos se sobresalto un poco. Decidió acercarse, ya que le picaba la curiosidad. Quería saber quien era. Pero cuando se acercó y vio lo que estaba pasando se quedó mudo.

Allí habían dos mortales. A la humana la reconoció enseguida, se trataba de la joven que había sido despechada por aquel rubio, pero quien era el otro. Y la chica que estaba durmiendo cerca de ellos. No entendía nada, así es que decidió acerarse un poco más, ya que desde donde estaba no escuchaba bien de lo que hablaban.

Pansy- oyó como le decía el chico. Yo... yo te amo. Esta noche, cuando me he despertado y te he visto a mi lado me he dado cuenta de todo, todo este tiempo he estado engañado. No era de Ginny de quien estaba enamorado sino de ti. Pero si me das una oportunidad, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Ron vio como la mortal simplemente se le quedaba mirando con cara de incredulidad.

Potter te crees que soy idiota- le contestó la chica. De verdad pensabas que me voy a tragar ese cuento. Que tu estas enamorado de mi- le dijo señalándose con el dedo.

No sabía que tenías un sentido del humor tan retorcido. Y pensar que he estado a punto de ayudaros- le contesto ella mirando al moreno con el ceño fruncido y los brazos bruzados.

Pero Pansy...

-No Potter, se acabó- le cortó ella. Esta noche he perdido al hombre que amo, estoy cansada tanto física como moralmente, y te puedo asegurar que no estoy de humor para aguantar tus bromas. No se que motivos tienes para querer hacerme esto, pero desde luego no tiene ninguna gracia. ¡Adiós Potter!-le dijo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Ron vio como la mortal se marchaba y como el otro se quedaba como una estatua, viendo como se alejaba la chica hasta que la perdió de vista. Al poco el chico de gafas salió de su ensoñación, y sin ni siquiera mirar a la mortal que estaba durmiendo a poca distancia de él se marcho, detrás de la chica.

Fin del Flasback

Ron se sentía desconcertado. ¿Y si los duendes se habían equivocado, ¿y si le habían aplicado el néctar a otra persona?. Le preocupaba que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. Así es que llamó a los duendes tenía que hablar con ellos.

¡Fred! ¡George!- les llamó. ¡Vengan! ¡Es urgente!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Media hora antes:

Fred y George los cuales estaban sentados en las ramas de un árbol, y desde donde vigilaban a la compañía de teatro acababan de perfilar su plan.

Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Tú le alejas del grupo, y yo me encargo del resto- le dijo George a su hermano.

De acuerdo- fue lo único que dijo Fred antes de desaparecer.

George desde lo alto del árbol observo como Fred se acercaba al mortal que habían elegido para una de sus bromas. Después de comprobar que Fred estaba llevando a cabo su parte del plan, George se fue al lugar que habían acordado, en donde él haría el resto del trabajo. Pero mientras esperaba a que su hermano llegara con su victima, se le ocurrió una gran idea. Era incluso más retorcida que la que iban a hacer y en la que el mortal era una parte muy importante. Esto puede llegar a ser más divertido de lo que pensábamos en un principio- pensó mientras se le formaba una sonrisa maquiavélica en la cara.

Después de despedirse de su hermano, Fred se acerco al grupo, el cual seguía ensayando. Se les quedo observando durante unos segundos, antes de fijar su atención en el mortal que habían elegido para "divertirse". Es perfecto- pensó mirándolo de arriba a bajo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Neville estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol repasando su papel en la obra, cuando le pareció oír un silbido. Se giró extrañado mirando hacía donde parecía que procedía el sonido, pero no vio nada ya que esa parte del bosque estaba muy oscura.

Debe haber sido algún búho o alguna ave nocturna- pensó quitándole importancia y volviendo otra vez a su papel. Pero cuando aun no había terminado de leer la primera frase de su dialogo, volvió a oír el mismo silbido, solo que esta vez más cerca. Neville giró la cabeza tan bruscamente que se hizo daño en el cuello.

Otra vez ese silbido- pensó mirando de nuevo hacía el mismo lugar oscuro de antes. Y por tercera vez lo volvió a escuchar.

Esta vez estaba seguro de que no eran alucinaciones suyas, lo había oído de nuevo. Miró hacía sus compañeros para ver si ellos también lo había escuchado. Pero al mirarlos se dio cuenta de que no habían escuchado nada, ya que seguían ensayando como si tal cosa.

Eh... chicos, chicos- les llamaba Neville. Pero no sirvió de nada. Dean y Colin estaban muy metidos en su papel, y Seamus estaba atento a cada falló de la pareja. Ante la falta de atención de sus compañeros, Neville se sintió un poco ofendido.

Y entonces lo volvió a oír más cerca incluso que antes. Miró por última vez a sus amigos para ver si por fin lo habían oído, pero vio que seguían sin escuchar nada. Así es que armándose de valor, se fue el solo hacía el lugar de donde provenían los extraños silbidos.

Eso es ven aquí- pensó Fred viendo como se acercaba Neville hacía donde estaba él.

Fred volvió a silbar, mientras se alejaba un poco más. Neville le seguía, sin darse cuenta de que el camino se iba haciendo más frondoso y oscuro.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se encontraba en lo más profundo del bosque. O al menos eso pensaba él. Por que en realidad estaba a solo unos metros de sus amigos. Pero como esa parte del bosque era tan frondosa y al ser de noche le daba un aspecto un tanto lúgubre.

Entonces Fred volvió a silbar. Vamos ven aquí, solo unos pasos más- susurro.

Neville al oír otra vez ese silbido se adentro un poco más en el bosque. A pesar de que no se sentía cómodo allí cada vez que oía ese silbido no podía evitar seguirlo. Al final llegaron donde estaba George, el cual los esperaba impaciente.

Muy bien hecho Fred- le dijo George cuando este apareció su lado.

Gracias George, ha sido pan comido, me ha seguido como un corderito- contesto este mirando a Neville.

Bien ahora viene la mejor parte- dijo George frotándose las manos y sentándose en una rama que estaba justo encima de la cabeza de Neville.

El silbido ha cesado- pensó Neville prestando atención para ver si lo volvía a oír. Quería saber quien o que producía ese silbido.

George aprovechando que Neville estaba parado justo debajo suyo decidió que era el momento perfecto.

Y así fue, de repente a Neville le salió una barba alrededor de la cara, el pelo le creció de una manera desmesurada y le salieron unas grandes orejas de burro encima de la cabeza.

Pero Neville no pareció darse cuenta del cambio. Únicamente se rasco la cara porque le picaba un poco. Ya no lo oigo- pensó Neville rascándose la mejilla derecha.

Fred al ver lo que su hermano le había hecho al mortal, comenzó a reírse de una manera escandalosa y desenfadada, mientras se sujetaba la tripa. No sabía que le hacía más gracia si el aspecto que tenía el humano o el hecho de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que le había ocurrido.

¿Te ha gustado el truco?- le pregunto George.

Me ha encantado- le contestó este cuando consiguió calmarse un poco.

Pues se me ha ocurrido algo muchísimo mejor.

¿El que hermano?

Pues había pensado que...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, por que de repente oyeron como el rey les llamaba. ¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Vengan! ¡Es urgente!

Justo ahora que nos estábamos divirtiendo- dijo Fred chascando la lengua.

No te preocupes hermano la diversión no ha hecho más que empezar- le contestó George.

¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Ahora no puedo contártelo. Fred necesito que me hagas un favor. Necesito que me disculpes ante el rey, ahora no te puedo acompañar. Tengo que hacer algo importante.

Pero... Fred miró a su hermano extrañado, no era normal en el ese tipo de comportamiento.

Luego te lo contaré todo, ahora no puedo- le dijo George. ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor?

Si tranquilo te disculpare ante el rey.

Gracias- le dijo antes de desaparecer.

Espero que valga la pena- pensó Fred antes de desaparecer también.

Y allí se quedo el pobre Neville sin saber como volver con sus amigos y con un horrible picor de cara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡Fred! ¡George! los volvió a llamar Ron. ¿Dónde están estos duendes cuando se les necesita?- pensó empezando a perder la paciencia. Pero justo cuando iba a volver a llamarlos, al lado de Ron apareció Fred.

Aquí estoy su majestad uno de sus más fieles súbditos- dijo Fred haciendo una reverencia burlona.

No estoy de humor para sus burlas- le contestó Ron enfadado.

¿Dónde esta tu hermano?- le preguntó al darse cuenta de que había venido el solo. No era normal que viniera uno solo, siempre iban juntos a todas partes.

Oh... mi hermano le presenta sus más humildes disculpas. El pobre se encontraba un poco indispuesto- le dijo intentando parecer serio.

Ya veo. Espero que no sea nada grabe. Ron no sabía si creérselo, no le extrañaría que fuera alguna de sus tretas. Juntos eran peligrosos, pero separados eran más difíciles de controlar. De todas formas esa no era su principal preocupación ahora.

Bien- dijo Ron carraspeando. ¿Se acuerdan del mortal al que tenían que aplicar el néctar?

Si claro que me acuerdo- le contestó Fred. ¿Qué ocurre algo? ¿Es que el mortal se ha despertado y el néctar no ha hecho efecto?

Si creo que si ha hecho efecto- contestó Ron acordándose de lo que había visto.

Lo que quiero que me digas es si recuerdas como era físicamente el mortal. Como iba vestido o el color de pelo.

El como iba vestido no lo recuerdo, no preste atención pero si que recuerdo su color de pelo. Era moreno.

Ron al oír eso se le pusieron los ojos como platos. Has dicho que era mo... moreno- dijo mientras le daba un tic en el ojo.

Sí, era moreno- le contestó Fred encogiéndose de hombros. No entendía porque le daba tanta importancia a eso.

Y la chica que estaba durmiendo con él pelirroja- le volvió a contestar sin darle la mayor importancia.

Sus sospechas se habían confirmado, se habían equivocado de humano.

¿Por qué lo pregunta?- le pregunto Fred.

Qué que ¿por qué lo pregunto?- le contesto intentando controlar las ganas que tenía de ponerse a gritarle.

¡Pues porque se han equivocado de mortal!- le gritó Ron sin poder contenerse.

¿Cómo que nos hemos equivocado?- le preguntó confuso Fred. Usted nos dijo que lo encontraríamos durmiendo. Y así fue cuando llegamos estaba durmiendo. Nosotros hicimos nuestro trabajo, que era aplicarle el néctar. Si hay otro mortal durmiendo esta noche en el bosque no es nuestra culpa- le contesto Fred ofendido.

**¬¬ **aunque me moleste admitirlo, tienes razón- le contesto Ron. Vosotros no tenéis la culpa.

Claro que no- le contesto Fred cruzándose de brazos.

De todas formas no puedo dejarlo así, hay que arreglarlo.

¿Por qué? ¿De quien se ha enamorado? ¿De una lechuza?- dijo Fred aguantándose la risa.

No, es peor que eso. Se ha enamorado de la mortal que ha sido despechada por al que "supuestamente" teníais que haber aplicado el néctar.

Oh vaya.

Si uu .

Bueno y por que no lo dejamos así, al fin y al cabo ese mortal no estaba enamorada de ella. Le hemos hecho un favor. Ahora si que hay alguien que la quiere- le dijo Fred.

Ron se le quedo mirando analizando lo que Fred acababa de decir. Uhm... no es mala idea, pero hay un problema.

¿Cuál?

Que ella no esta enamorada del moreno, sino del otro.

Entonces lo único que tenemos que hacer es aplicarle a la mortal el néctar y así se enamorara de él- le dijo Fred como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

No, no podemos jugar con esas cosas- le reprocho Ron.

Pues usted lo esta haciendo- le contesto Fred.

No es lo mismo, yo lo que estoy haciendo es ayudarla a conseguir el amor de su vida.

Si usted lo dice.

**¬¬ **

Igualmente esto hay que arreglarlo. Fred ¿tienes la flor?

No no la tengo, majestad.

Bueno no importa. Ves al prado y consigueotra.

Muy bien majestad- dijo antes de irse.

Este asunto me esta dando dolor de cabeza - dijo Ron mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de unos cuantos intentos, Neville consiguió encontrar el camino de vuelta.

Por fin- pensó ya creía que me iba a pasar aquí toda la noche. Ya oigo la voz de Seamus. Cuando les cuente lo que me ha pasado no se lo van a creer.

Después de la misteriosa desaparición de Neville, de la cual sus amigos habían tardado un poco en darse cuenta, se pusieron a llamarlo.

¡Neville!- gritaban los tres, cada uno por un lado distinto.

¿Y si le han secuestrado?

Seamus no digas tonterías. ¿Quien lo iba a querer secuestrar?- le dijo Dean.

¿Cómo que quien?. Pues la competencia por supuesto. Si nos falta aunque solo sea uno de los actores, ya no podremos representar la función- dijo Seamus convencido de sus palabras.

Seamus- dijo Colin girándose la cabeza y mirándole con el ceño fruncido ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡¿Quieres!. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a Neville.

Pero no tuvieron que buscar mucho más por que de repente oyeron las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba. Automáticamente, los tres miraron hacía donde provenían los pasos.

¿Neville eres tu?- pregunto Dean.

Si soy yo chicos- oyeron como les contestaba este.

Al oír la voz de Neville, los tres suspiraron aliviados.

¿Neville donde te habías metido?. Menudo susto nos has dado- dijo Seamus.

Lo siento chicos no era mi intención, pero cuando os cuente lo que me ha pasado no os lo vais a creer- contesto este a medida que se iba acercando y su silueta se iba haciendo visible.

Pero cuando Neville salió al claro en donde se encontraban sus amigos, y le vieron se quedaron horrorizados. Ese no era Neville era un monstruo.

¡¡¡AAAHHHH!- gritaron los tres asustados.

Neville no entendía porque gritaban de esa manera.

Chicos- dijo haciendo un ruido parecido a un rebuzno.

¿Que os pasa por qué gritáis?- les pregunto acercándose a ellos.

Dean, Colin y Seamus al ver que el monstruo se acercaba a ellos, volvieron a gritar y salieron corriendo.

¡Os lo dije os dije que nos harían algo para estropearnos la obra!- gritaba Seamus mientras corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

¡Seamus cállate y corre!- le contesto Dean.

¡Chicos! ¿a dónde vais?- dijo Neville intentando seguirlos, pero ellos eran más rápidos (el pánico que sentían también ayudo) y les perdió de vista.

Y así Neville se quedo allí sin entender el porque de esa repentina huida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En el Bosque de la Hadas, la fiesta ya había llegado prácticamente a su fin. La mayoría de los sátiros, duendes y hadas ya se habían marchado. Solo quedaban unos pocos, entre los que se encontraban algunos fieles súbditos de la reina.

Pimienta- dijo Hermione a un hada que había allí cerca. Preparadme el lecho, me quiero ir a dormir, estoy cansada- termino de decir reprimiendo un bostezo.

Enseguida majestad- le contesto el hada haciendo una reverencia lo que provoco que la corona de flores que llevaba se le fuera hacía la cara.

Después de colocarse bien la corona de flores, la pequeña hada se fue a comunicarle a las demás hadas el deseo de la reina. No tardaron ni dos minutos en tener listo el lecho. Este estaba cubierto de flores silvestres hojas y plumas. Y en cada una de las esquinas había una enredadera que tenían la función de levantar la cama, ya que estaba situada entre las ramas de un árbol.

Su majestad puede ir a descansar cuando lo desee- le comunico la misma hada.

Gracias- le respondió Hermione.

Herminone se acostó en el lecho que le habían preparado, pensando en Ron. Tal vez he sido demasiado brusca con él. No debería haberle tratado tan mal. Cuando vuelva le pediré disculpas- pensaba mientras le ascendían la cama. Al poco se quedo dormida.

La hadas también se fueron a descansar, pero sin dejar de velar el sueño de su reina. Todo quedo en silencio, momento que alguien aprovechó para entrar en acción.

Ahora es la mía- pensó cierto duende pelirrojo. Aprovechando que todos estaban durmiendo, decidió que ese era el momento perfecto para actuar. Y así lo hizo, se acerco sigilosamente a su victima. No quería despertar a nadie.

Buenas noches querida reina- susurró en voz baja mirando a Hermione que dormía placidamente. Os tengo reservada una gran sorpresa- le volvió a susurrar.

Acto seguido saco la flor de Cupido y le aplico una gota de néctar en cada párpado.

Pero tuvo que volver a esconderse porque oyó el aleteo de un hada que pasaba por allí. Después de que el hada pasara de largo, volvió a salir de su escondite. ¡Uf! Por poco me descubren- pensó George. Creo que será mejor que me valla, no sea que aun me cojan. Después de dirigirle una última mirada a la reina, George desapareció con un sonoro ¡plop, y se fue a buscar a la otra pieza de su plan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto Fred que ya había vuelto con otra flor de Cupido se encontraba junto con Ron, el cual había decidido acompañarle no fuera que hubieran más mortales esa noche durmiendo en le bosque y se volviera a equivocar.

Y así rey y duende se encontraban en esos momentos frente al que en un principio tenían que haberle aplicado el néctar.

¿Cree que ese color de pelo es natural?- le pregunto Fred.

Ron se quedo observando el cabello de Draco. La verdad es que tenía el cabello muy claro. Pero ellos no estaban allí para averiguar si su color de pelo era natural o no, estaban allí para arreglar el enredo que por accidente los duendes habían causado.

Fred no estamos aquí para averiguar si ese color es autentico hemos venido aquí porque...

Si ya se sé- le corto Fred agitando la mano y poniendo cara de ya conozco la historia. Mientras que Ron le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Le molestaba que le interrumpieran cuando estaba hablando.

Pues como ya sabes a lo que hemos venido ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- le contesto Ron señalando a Draco con la cabeza.

Fred se acerco a Draco y le aplicó las dos famosas gotas de néctar en los párpados. Y alejándose de el- dijo ya esta.

Bueno ahora que ya hemos hecho lo que veníamos a hacer ¿puedo marcharme?- le pregunto con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

No- le contesto Ron tajante. Aun hay algo que tenemos que hacer.

¿El qué?- le pregunto Fred un poco cansado de toda esa historia.

Tenemos que anular el efecto de la flor en el otro mortal.

¿Y como vamos a hacer eso?

Pues de la misma forma en la que has aplicado el néctar de la flor de Cupido- le contesto. Ron continuo hablando. Como ya sabes con la flor de Cupido se consigue el amor de una persona, pero igual que se puede conseguir se puede perder.¿Cómo te estarás preguntando? Pues muy fácil, cerca de donde están las flores de Cupido, hay otra flor con las mismas características que esta solo que es de color blanco. Esta flor tiene el poder de anular los efectos de la flor de Cupido. Se aplica de la misma forma cuando la persona esta dormida se le ponen sobre los párpados una gotas de néctar, y así automáticamente se anula el poder de la otra flor.

Fred estaba impresionado. Realmente el rey era un erudito en ese tema. Fred le iba a contestar, cuando oyeron a alguien que se acercaba. Decidieron quedarse a observar para ver lo que ocurría (hay que ver lo cotillas que son)

Y no hacía ni un minuto que Ron y Fred se habían escondido que vieron como aparecía Pansy. Y por lo que parecía estaba bastante enfadada.

Estaba tan ofuscada, que no se dio cuenta que Draco estaba allí y tropezó con él. Con lo que la pobre se dio de bruces contra el suelo. ¡¡Ah!- gritó cuando se calló.

¡¿Qué! ¿Qué pasa?- se despertó Draco sobresaltado. Al mirar abajo vio a Pansy que estaba echada sobre sus piernas.

¡Ay! Se quejo la chica antes de levantarse. Mientras se preguntaba con que había chocado. Pero cuando consiguió incorporarse, sentándose sobre sus rodillas, se le vino el mundo encima. ¡Dra... Draco! consiguió balbucear.

¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó este bastante preocupado mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Sí, creo que si- le contesto Pansy sorprendida por la preocupación de este. Lo normal hubiera sido que hubiera empezado a gritarle y a llamarla inútil como hacía desde un tiempo, más exactamente desde que Weasley se cruzo en su camino.

Pansy estaba tan impactada por el comportamiento de Draco, que ni se acordaba de quien estaba huyendo. Pero su memoria no tardo en refrescarle el porque de su huida, ya que al poco apareció un agitado Harry. Al cual después de haber salido detrás de Pansy le había costado dar con ella, y cuando por fin la encontró tuvo que echar a correr para poder alcanzarla.

Pansy- dijo Harry apoyando su mano derecha en el tronco de un árbol mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración. Tenemos que hablar- termino de decir un poco más calmado.

A Pansy se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que le quedaba. ¡Por Dios Potter aun esta con eso!- le gritó enfadada. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decírtelo?. No-te-creo- le deletreo Pansy para ver si así ya se daba por enterado. No voy a caer en tu estúpida broma. ¡Vuelve con Weasley y déjame en paz!- le volvió a gritar.

Pero Harry no se movió, más bien todo lo contrarío se acerco hacía donde estaban Pansy y Draco.

No voy a moverme de aquí hasta que me escuches- le respondió firme.

Pero entonces Draco que había estado callado hasta el momento hablo. Que no la has oído Potter márchate- le contesto Draco poniéndose al lado de Pansy.

Pansy por favor escúchame- le volvió a decir Harry con mirada suplicante y haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Draco.

¿Es que no me has oído Potter? ¡Te he dicho que te largues!- le volvió a gritar Draco.

No te metas Malfoy. No estoy hablando contigo- le contesto Harry enfadado.

Todo lo que tenga que ver con mí prometida me incumbe- le respondió Draco pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Pansy y acercándola a él de una manera protectora.

Ante esto Pansy no supo como reaccionar. Simplemente levanto la cabeza y se quedo mirando a Draco el cual seguía observando a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

Pansy no estaba segura de haber oído bien, la había llamado su prometida. Y no solo eso, sino que además la estaba protegiendo de Potter. Nada de todo eso tenía sentido, pero si solo hacía unas horas la había rechazado y le había dicho que estaba enamorado de Weasley. Y ahora de repente... Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Harry que volvió a hablar.

¿Has dicho tu prometida?- dijo Harry con sorpresa. Si no recuerdo mal habíais roto vuestro compromiso porque te habías enamorado de Ginny- le dijo con una ceja levantada.

Ese es un error que pienso arreglar. En cuanto volvamos a Hogsmeade hablaré con mi padre para que Pansy y yo nos podamos casar-dijo Draco acercándola un poco más.

Siento decirte Malfoy que llegas tarde para eso. Tuviste tu oportunidad con ella y la dejaste escapar. No la supiste valorar en su momento. Tu no sabrías hacerla feliz, pero yo si porque la amo.

¿Qué tu la amas?. Por favor Potter no me hagas reír. Todo el mundo sabe que tu estas enamorado de Weasley. Harry le iba a replicar, pero fue callado por una muy enfadada Pansy.

¡Basta! ¡Ya he oído suficiente!- dijo mientras se zafaba de Draco. Los dos chicos la miraron sorprendidos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny se sentía perdida y desorientada, no solo no encontraba a Harry, sino que además no sabía salir de allí. ¿Y si Harry se había arrepentido? ¿Y si el sueño que había tenido se había hecho realidad?. El simple hecho de pensarlo le producía escalofríos. Pero enseguida desecho esa idea de su cabeza, oh vamos Ginny no pienses eso otra vez. El te quiere se volvió a recordar. Llego a un camino que se dividía en dos, y no le quedo otra opción que elegir uno. Así es que después de pensarlo decidió ir por el camino de la izquierda.

Pero cuando a un no había dado ni tres pasos, por ese nuevo camino. Oyó la voz de Harry. Harry- pensó feliz. Por fin lo había encontrado. Y corrió a su encuentro. Pero cuando solo le faltaban unos pasos para llegar, oyó la voz de Pansy que gritaba ¡Basta! ¡Ya he oído suficiente!. Pansy ¿que hace aquí?- pensó. Así es que decidió acercarse con un poco de cautela, no sabía con que se iba a encontrar. Cuando estuvo más cerca vio a Pansy, Malfoy y Harry.

Ya lo entiendo todo- oyó como hablaba Pansy os habéis unido los dos para burlaros de mi ¿verdad?- dijo mirando a Draco y a Harry. Pensasteis que sería divertido reíros de mi un rato. Pues siento deciros que vuestro plan no ha funcionado.

No Pansy te equivocas- le dijo Harry yo no me estoy burlando de ti. Cuando yo te dije que te amaba lo decía de verdad.

Y entonces justo detrás de ellos, oyeron un gritó. Automáticamente los tres se giraron y vieron aparecer la figura de Ginny, la cual tenía una cara de sorpresa.

¿Qué es lo que has dicho Harry?- le preguntó Ginny. No se podía creer lo que Harry había dicho.

Lo que oyes, le dijo Harry sin pizca de emoción al mirar a Ginny. Estoy enamorado de Pansy. A Ginny no le salían las palabras, simplemente abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

Oh fantástico- oyó como decía Pansy. Tu también estas metida en esto.

¿De que hablas?- le pregunto Ginny apartando la mirada de Harry.

Lo sabes perfectamente. No te hagas la tonta- le dijo Pansy.

Pansy, no se de que me estas hablando. Lo único que se –dijo apartando la mirada de Pansy y fijándola en Harry es que mi prometido me acaba de decir que esta enamorado de ti- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Y es verdad- le contesto este estoy enamorado de Pansy.

Pero... Harry que te ocurre ¿por qué me dices eso?

Sabéis les corto Pansy harta de esa pantomima deberíais ser actores los tres. Es la actuación más realista que he visto en toda mi vida. Lastima que no funcione conmigo- termino de decir haciendo ademán de irse.

No Pansy espera- dijo Harry intentando evitar que se fuera otra vez. Pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, porque Ginny le había cogido del brazo.

Momento que Draco aprovechó para coger a Pansy de la mano y llevársela de allí.

Harry vio como Draco se llevaba a su Pansy. Ginny- dijo mirando a la pelirroja. ¡Suéltame!.

No hasta que no me expliques que significa todo esto- le contesto sin soltarle el brazo.

Harry arto de ella decidió cortar por lo sano. ¿Que quieres saber la verdad?. Pues muy bien te la diré. La verdad es que ya no te quiero. ¡Me oyes ya no te quiero!- le volvió a repetir Harry. Yo amo a Pansy, la amo más que a nada- termino de decir Harry soltándose de Ginny. Y ahora si no te importa, tengo que ir a buscarla. Y con esto último, dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo detrás de Pansy y Draco.

Ginny se quedo como en estado de shock sin poder reaccionar. Eso no podía estar ocurriendo. No podía ser verdad. Harry su Harry no podía estar enamorado de Pansy. No tenía sentido. Tenía que hacer algo. Y así con esa decisión, Ginny se fue detrás de Harry.

Después de que los cuatro mortales se marcharan, ni Fred ni Ron habían dicho nada. Uno porque no sabía como tomarse todo aquello y el otro porque estaba demasiado ocupado dándose cabezazos contra el tronco de un árbol.

Fred se quedo mirando como el rey se daba golpes contra el tronco. En otras circunstancias le habría parecido muy divertido, pero el verlo así de mal le daba pena. Así es que se acerco para consolarlo.

Majestad- dijo Fred no os preocupéis. Ya veréis como lo arreglamos.

¡Pero tu has visto lo que ha ocurrido!- le dijo Ron girándose de forma brusca con la frente roja y los ojos llorosos a causa de los golpes.

Si lo he visto- le contesto este de manera tranquila. Pero igual que se ha enredado también se podrá arreglar. Pero lo primero es que recuperéis la compostura.

Si tienes razón. Ante todo hay que guardar la calma- dijo Ron más tranquilo. Bien lo primer que hay que hacer es ir a buscar el antídoto.

De eso ya me encargo yo- dijo Fred.

Gracias Fred. Primero trae la flor después ya veremos que hacemos.

Si majestad- dijo Fred antes de irse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras todo eso ocurría, Neville andaba sin rumbo fijo. Intentando encontrar el camino a casa. No entendía porque sus amigos al verle se habían ido corriendo asustados. Desde luego si era una broma no le encontraba la gracia- pensaba Neville enfadado mientras se rascaba distraídamente la cara. Pero de repente vio algo que le hizo pararse en seco.

Continuará...


End file.
